Thaig Goldenhome
Thaig Goldenhome is a small town with a population of 740, primarily Dwarven in nature. The Thaig is set into a series of mountains, two hundred miles south of Hammer. Goldenhome was established by Lornum Kragcoat, a stout dwarf who represents the Diamond Downs Mining Corporation. Economy Being set into a mountain-face whilst established by a mining company, the primary source of economy from the Thaig is mineral excavation. This is reinforced with smelting operations with tool and weapon smithy. The population of the Thaig are reasonably well to do, hard working citizens. Government Thaig Goldenhome is ruled by a Council of Hammers. Each member of the council represents a different interest of the city body; Master of Defense and War, Treasurer of Finance and Trade and the Justiciar of Policy and Law. The town is more akin to a colony at this time and all key matters pass under the eye of Lornum Kragcoat. Geography The Thaig is located towards the south-west of Hammer itself in a spine of unnamed mountains. 9400ft above sea level, the air around the Thaig is quite breathable and clear, offering picturesque vantage points and perilous drops otherwise. Moving to the Thaig on foot is dangerous at best. History Little is known about Thaig Goldenhome, it's prior name having been lost in the planecrash. The architecture is Dwarven in nature bearing similar designs to that of Golarian's Dwarven Sky-Citadels. From journals discovered by an adventuring party, the inhabitants fled to the plane of Axis. Many bronze reliefs line the initial hallway of the Thaig making reference to dwarves who have lost their lives so the settlement could be established in it's history, but the exact details of their sacrifices are lost to time. Inhabitants Goldenhome is now residence for many lost dwarves looking for a more familiar home to what they had before the planecrash, though humans are not an odd sight. Despite the more secular nature of Dwarven culture, most are welcome as the would-be mayor of the town, Lornum Kragcoat, kept all kinds within his mining company. Religion Torag is by far the most predominant religion in the Thaig, with a large church to the Dwarven god present. Abadar has a following, and a much smaller church, while the worship of Droskar and Lamashtu is outlawed entirely, punishable by death. Laws Punishable by death, the worship of Droskar and Lamashtu is hereby outlawed. Regional law dictates all those found guilty of buying or selling slaves, or in possession of a slave within city limits will face the punishment of public execution by quartering. Indentured Servitude is however permitted. Regional law dictates all those found guilty of tampering with evidence will face the punishment of ten lashes. Regional law dictates all those found guilty of attempting to or succeeding in commercial bribery will face the punishment of a high fine, ten times that of the attempted bribe and those found guilty of attempting to or succeeding in bribing a government official will face the punishment of execution, this extends to the government official who accepted the bribe. Regional law dictates all those found guilty of pick-pocketing will lose a finger. If a finger is lacking to be lost, the hand will be amputated at the wrist. Regional law dictates all those found guilty of insider trading will face the punishment of branding upon the face. Those found guilty of murder will have their lands seized, titles absolved and their life forfeit, condemned to the mines to toil for twenty five years. Regional law dictates all those found guilty of assault will face the punishment of long term solitary confinement. Those found guilty of violently resisting arrest will face a fine; every second the individual resists arrest they will be fined ten gold pieces. Settlement Statistics Lawful Good - Small Town Corruption -4 Crime -4 Law +8 Lore +4 Productivity +10 Society +2 Qualities: Council, Insular Danger: 0 Disadvantages: '''N/A '''Purchase Limit: 5,000gp Spellcasting: 4th